The New Team
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: Jason is faced with the choice of ether following in his father's foot steps to become the business man he was born to be or to be a school headmaster.
1. Newbies

I hope you (the reader) like it, cause I've been meaning to put the new guys in a fan fic.

Read and Review Please!

* * *

"Professor Xavier, I'd like to help fund your school" a young man started with a hinted smile, "more like build a new school and start the same program for that school in Texas." His voice was calm as he wore a red and black suit, his eyes blue with shaggy black hair. 

"And what do you gain from this Mr. Manning?" The professor asked from behind his desk, interested in what the young man had to say as he folded his arms on his desk.

"Your father doesn't seem like mutants very much, but you seem to like them enough to keep them as your company." Charles wasn't quite sure about the boy, since he was young as Scott and was born to be a business man.

"Actually, I'm a mutant. My father doesn't know and I don't plan on telling him, so I'm going to turn his anti-mutant business around and start helping the mutants. You're the only person who seems to be doing the mutant kind any good nowadays, so I figured I'd start with you and work my way up."

"I'd like you to stay here for the week, possibly longer if your group can handle it. Meet a few x men, go to the public school, danger room and we can go from there, if everything works out." He said, wheeling out from behind his desk.

"Wow you actually trust me enough to let me stay here?" Jason stood up slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I'll just erase your mind of what you've seen if you cause trouble" he said with a faint smile. "Will I see you and your group checking in for the week?"

"Yes, it'd probably be for the best that Shaw and me share a room."

"Can Shaw handle himself? I would prefer if my students weren't eaten" the professor asked after reading Jason's mind.

"Shaw follows my orders and I've ordered him not to kill, he won't cause any trouble. But we'd need to figure out someway for Tristan to breath and him to go to school without standing out."

"Hank can figure that out, I'll give Shaw a holographic inducer to look normal like Kurt."

"What about Ava? She could hurt someone there" he asked worry in his voice.

"As long as she doesn't physical touch anyone then I'll put her in the same kind of classes as Rogue."

* * *

Outside the professors' office, three kids waited for Jason. One boy sat against the wall across from the door as another much younger boy sat near the door while a girl older then him sat next to him 

The boy waiting across from the door wore a black hoodie with baggy jeans and loose untied climbing shoes. His bare skin wasn't showing as his head was down, sleeping sd he sat there pointlessly bored.

The boy was busy taking apart his game boy, his short black hair was covered by a blue cap as he wore jean shorts with flames, a white and red striped button up shirt over a white shirt.

The girl was reading a book as she leaned against the wall. Her brown hair up in a ponytail as she wore faded jeans and white tank top, her hand in a pocket of her sleeveless blue button up.

"Kurt!" Kitty shouted chasing after Kurt, loudly down the hallway.

"Vou can't catch me!" He shouted back with a big smile across his face.

The two boys were annoyed, the younger boy just toned him out "hey Ava, I'll fix your CD player if ya stop him" He said quietly.

She lightly smiled "deal" Kurt was busy looking back at Kitty as Ava pulled off her glove, quickly extending her hand, stopping him in his tracks. His skin turning from blue to white.

"Kurt!" Kitty looked down at her friend, speechless. "You owe me, Hideaki." Kurt looked at his hands taking off the holographic inducer watch.

"I'm human!" he said as both him and Kitty looked at her. "Your powers should come back in the next few minutes. Sorry" she said.

Kitty looked at the girl then at the two boys "so are you guys like new students?"

"We're mutants not kids" the young boy said as the girl rolled her eyes at him. "We came here with our friend, he's talking to the professor about some business thing."

"And what about him? Does he like not talk?" Kitty asked pointing to the older boy "him?" She walked over to him, raising his chin and pulling back his hood. His skin was colorless pale, his gray hair was cut short as his eyes were white, the pupils barely showed. While his teeth were sharp, his small nose and ears were basically just holes in his head.

"Hes a mutant" she said before moving her hands away as his teeth snapped at her hand. Looking up at the light he quickly closed his eyes and pulled the hoodie over his head, his pale back showing. "He's pretty much blind during the day, relying on his super sense normally." Hideaki said looking at the back of the game boy.

"So like why doesn't he talk?" Kitty asked, interested in him. "Just dan't tolk" he said quietly having trouble speaking. "He speaks" Kurt joked.

"Didn't I tell you guys to keep a low key?" Jason said walking out of the office, followed by Charles. "Jas!" She smiled looking at him "how did go?"

He looked back at the professor, "well we'll be going to school here." Hideaki, Ava, Shaw looked at him, not believing him. "Huh?" Shaw asked "I haven't been to school since I lived in German" Ava said. "I haven't been to school, period" Hideaki said.

"Does this mean Tonio and May are going to school with us?" Ava asked, "yeah. But Tonio might not be going the stay day, depending on how we plan on hiding his mask."

Kurt's skin turned back to blue with the rest of his mutation "Ava, you were able to stop Kurt's mutant powers?" Charles asked "most of it."

"Do it again" Kurt said sticking out his arm "no way, most of the time something bad happens. And I'd rather not go to a fellow German's funeral" she said taking a step back, closer to Jason.

"You do not have to use your powers if you do not want to."

She nodded, understanding as she stood next to Jason.

"We'll see you in a few days" he lightly smiled holding Ava's hand "it was nice to meet you two." He looked over at Shaw "lets go" the four headed out the front door.

"I wonder what Tonio and May are like if they're like that" Kitty thought out loud.

"Tonio is quite a trouble causer but always wanted to go to an american school and May is like Rogue and the girl who left with Jason but more dangerous."

"They sound fun" Kurt said.


	2. before school

Band20- Yeah I know I shouldn't just throw the 4 of them all in at once but they kind of go together. They all trust Jason with their life since he like saved 'em from their trashed up lives and figure that they should protect him in return.

And the character backgrounds are going to be pretty unknown, I guess till I figure out sometime to tell about their past, plus none of the x men have much of a background. Also, Hideaki, Jason, and Ava would have like 3-5 pages for their past, while Shaw, Tonio and May had 2-3 pages. I think that its too much info for OC characters so unless tons of people are asking for a background then their backgrounds will just be thrown as the story goes.

But if someone out there wants to know then ask and I'll send ya some info.  
Till then, enjoy!

* * *

**One year ago... **

"_Father! Mutants are just like humans, they have money too and if we change the company to focus on mutant buyers then we'd make more money!" Jason yelled at his father inside his office. His father was an older man with fading black hair that was gelled back, he wore a simple black and white suit. _

_He stood up, slamming his hands on the desk "listen to yourself Jason! You sound just like those creatures! They are uncontrollable monsters! Changing the company to focus on monsters would lead to the stores to be more stolen! It would be a free for all for the press! Mutants are not worth it!"_

"_Mutants will rule the world someday! And we should use it! Flame proof clothing, clothes that fit all sizes, people need this kind of stuff! Mutants need it!" So not the greatest 'mutants are humans too' speech but he was trying to sell to his father that 'mutants are humans too so they have money too'. _

"_Mr. Manning, the meeting is about to start" his father's assistant said to his father, calmly and a bit afraid of the two fighting. _

"_This conversation is over Jason," he said coldly to his son before grabbing a folder and heading out the door, he stopped at the door. _

"_Right now your only use to me is dating that weapon company's daughter. And that would be more helpful to the company then focusing the company on mutants." He said calmly to him before closing the door and leaving. _

_Jason punched the wall as hard as he could. "Dammit" he said to himself. _

"_I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Ava said walking into the room. He looked at his fist before cracking his knuckles. "It never goes well with my father."_

* * *

**One week later (current)**

"曖昧な点検の仲間" (Check mate fuzzy) Hideaki smiled as he sat across from Hank in front of a chess set. The older mutant was trying to figure out how he was beat.

"Better chess players have tried to beat him," a Italian teenager said, a black gas mask over his mouth and nose as he watched them. Tonio was a tall teen with short shaggy brown hair and wore a tan long sleeve t shirt under a white t shirt with camouflage pants.

"Don't you two have school soon?" Hank asked sighing at his loss. "Can't go to school lookin' like a mutant really."

"Since you can't breath air, only poison" Hideaki said, getting a cold glare from Tonio. "At least I'm not going to a school for people twice my size!" He said in his defense.

"Mathematical, you were most likely shorter then me when you were my age." "Mathematical, if I make the air poison, you won't live to be an inch taller."

"Stop arguing, you two are both looking like a couple of five year olds" Jason said calmly looking at the two who followed orders.

Tonio looked away from Jason as the two went quiet "new game?" Hideaki asked Hank with a smirk.

* * *

Scott crossed his arms, looking at the three new students from the doorway, "the professor wouldn't let them stay here if they were trouble." Jean said, standing next to Scott trying to see what he was seeing. 

"I know, but the way he controls them" he paused "I don't like it."

* * *

"So like where are you from?" Kitty asked eating an apple as she leaned against the counter. Ava looked up at her from her bowl of cereal "born in Germany, from LA." 

"What was it like in Germany?"

"It was ummmm nice" She said not sure how to describe it without telling her past. "Is your family there too? Do you miss 'em?"

She lightly shock her head before standing up, her eyes on the empty bowl. "My step dad is there but thats it. And I would never miss him" she said seriously, setting the bowl in the sink. She looked back at Kitty, seeing how serious she had been and lightly smiled "I'm going to see what Jason is up to, bye" she lightly waved to her before walking outside.

She sat down against the brick wall of the school, memories coming back as she pulled her legs to her body. "Years later and you're still haunting me old man"

"_if you want to talk about it then remember my door is always open" _Charles said telepathy to her."_Its not something I want to talk about. I just want to forget it" _she thought."_Understood, but sometimes its better to talk it out."_

* * *

"Whenever you're wearing it, you'll be human" Kurt explained to Shaw in the professor's office, changing from fuzzy to human. "Its the button on the side of the watch that changes how vou look." 

Shaw pressed the button, completely changing. His colorless skin to a nice tan as his eyes became a dark lime green with his hair becoming a dirty blond. His clothing changed and he was wearing blue jeans and a gray t shirt with a brown zip up hoodie over.

"I'm human" his eyes remained on his hands.

"Take away the powers and you'd be exactly what your father wanted" A teen aged girl said watching from the doorway. She had short boy like blond and red mixed hair with a pair of violet eyes, as she wore tan pants with a tight black t shirt.

Shaw growled at her, "he isn't my father" "wasn't" she said correcting him. "What happened?" Kurt asked interested as Shaw's eyes were still on her.  
"My powers happened" Shaw said putting his hands into his pant pockets.

"Shaw was born with his powers, like you Kurt. But his mother feared him and his father tried to get rid of his mutation." The professor said leaving the worse part of it out before Shaw lightly smiled "and I payed him back for it."

"You're so dang creepy Cooper!" She said loudly towards him rubbing her shoulder. "Cooper?" Kurt asked raising an eye brow at them.

"I'm ain't Cooper!" He yelled at her. "You were born Cooper not Shaw!"

"May, Shaw, maybe you two should get going to school. Kurt could you give May a ride there" the professor said to them, "yeah" Kurt said walking out of the room "May" the professor started before she nodded and followed Kurt out.

Shaw, your vision probably isn't any better so here are some glasses, and Jason has your school information" he said, handing him some black framed glasses that he put on _wow everything is like all clear, so colorful _he thought to himself.

"Have fun at school Shaw" Charles lightly smiled to him as he grabbed his backpack, pausing at the door. "Bye professor" he said slowly so that he wouldn't mess up before heading out the door.

* * *

"You seriously think this is gonna work? I'm not gonna start choking in the middle of class, right?" He asked a bit afraid of the whole not being able to breath part followed by the choking pain. 

"It should work, and if it doesn't then just go to the bathroom and put your gas mask back on. Take a few breathers then head back to class," Scott said to Tonio who finally felt some what normal.

Kitty came running into the rec room "did you guys like forget we have school" she said spinning the keys around her finger. "Anybody want a ride?"

"I think I'll catch a ride with Jason" Hideaki said, not being crazy enough to catch a ride with her.

"A free ride is a free ride, count me in" Tonio said picking up his backpack before walking pass Kitty.

Shaw walked into the room then straight outside. Tonio looked at Jason "was that Shaw?" "Yeah it was, or someone with the same blood and double hearts." Jason said still surprised.

"Its amazing" Shaw said, looking at everything that appeared much brighter. "Understandable" Ava said, her eyes on him as for the first time he seemed human. He didn't seem dangerous, or a monster just a normal kid.

He looked at her "my dad never let me go outside after what happened to my mother but when I finally could leave everything was so amazing. So bright." She lightly smiled to him as she stood up "understandable" he said slowly to her before looking back at the front yard.


	3. School troubles

_**6 Years Ago, Germany**_

"_Mamma"(Mommy) the young girl said in German to her mother, as she ran into her arms, crying. "Shhhhhhh, sein in Ordnung Baby" ( Shhhhhhh, its alright baby) her mother said, gently rocking the girl back and forth. _

"_Mamma, es gab diesen Jungen an Schule und er hat mich so ich habe gestoßen ihn hinter gestoßen und dann er war in Schmerz! Er schrie! "(Mommy, there was this boy at school and he pushed me so I pushed him back and then he was in pain! He was screaming!) she said quickly, her mother's rocking stopped. The young girl looked at her mother, tears running down her face. "Mamma!"_

_The woman fell to the ground behind her, feeling so much pain "Mamma" she screamed slowly moving backwards from her. _

_Her step father walked into the kitchen running over to his wife, only to hold his wife as she died. Setting her body on the ground he looked at her. (Did you do this?) he asked her quietly as she cried, holding herself. _

_(I asked you a question) the girl shock her head. (You won't be in trouble if you did) he told her, his eyes on the woman in front of him, the woman's hand holding the small locket of a necklace. _

_(Yes I did) she said quietly. _

_His eyes moved to the girl, he pulled a glove out of his pocket. (Daddy?) she asked him, afraid of what he was going to do to her. (Daddy?) she asked again, slowly moving back from him._

_(Don't you dare call me that again) he said coldly to her. (Daddy?) (I told you not to call me that again!) he yelled._

_**

* * *

Current Time, Bayville High**_

"Welcome to Bayville high, Ms Sanders. Theres an empty seat next to Lance" the teacher said to a pair of empty desks "if he plans on showing up for class today" he said before May walked to her seat. Crashing at the desk.

"This is going to be a long day" she said to herself, thinking of what she could be up if she wasn't stuck playing human for the week. Lance quietly walked into the classroom, shortly after the bell, heading to his seat May noticed him _or maybe not _she thought to herself.

Her fingertips gazed the top of the desk, smirking as Lance took a seat a farting noise came from the seat part of the desk and the rest of the class laughed.

"Glad to see you're joining us today, Lance" the teacher said moving his glasses up. "And I hope to see you joining me after school for detention." he finished going back to the lesson as a few students held back their giggles.

_

* * *

Maybe high school will be funner with some alchemy_

Shaw leaned back in his desk, not very interested in physics. When would he need to know newton's three laws? Never. He was a mutant not a student.

"Mr. Manning" the teacher started "call me Shaw, everyone else does" he finished, leaning forward. The teacher sighed "okay, Shaw, maybe you could tell us what Newton's second law was?" "Hmmmm, nope." He now had everyone's full attention, "would a 500 word essay, help you?"

"Doubted" "that wasn't a question Mr. Manning, I want a 500 word essay on my desk by next Monday. Otherwise you'll be joining the Bayville after school program."

"After school program?"

"Detention" the teacher said with a smirk. "I was just wondering but whats 5 to the second power?" Shaw looked up, scratching his head as he thought about it "25?"

"Whats X if x plus 5 equals 10?" This took more time as he thought about it, "10?" He asked completely confused by the meaning of X. "I'm surprised you answered the first question correctly."

"I've never been a student! So why the hell would I know?!" He yelled standing up, biting his lip.

"You are a student and as long as you're in my class you will pay attention." She said to him, walking closer to him.

"You ain't my master so why should I listen to ya!" He yelled. "Go to the principle's office now!"

He picked up his backpack, walking out door quickly.

* * *

Jason watched the teacher as she taught the class, something that he wasn't paying attention about. His father had hired some of the best to teach him everything then himself for business. Like his older brother who wasn't smart enough and his older sister who was a girl, he was taught by the best only to run the family business someday.

Jean sighed, she was actually taking notes unlike Jason. What was he thinking about that he thought was more important? It couldn't hurt to read his mind.

_"You have to control your power otherwise you could easily hurt someone" a woman said to a much younger Jason. He was five and his mother was teaching him to control his powers._

_"Won't my powers hurt someone anyways?" He asked sitting on his bed._

_"You can hurt someone as much as you can help someone with your powers." She lightly smiled to him. Images flashed of his mother being hurt, falling to the ground in pain, screaming._

Jason looked across the room at Jean. "_She was reading my mind, shes more powerful then I thought"_

"_What were you thinking about?"_

"_My mother, she had my powers like her father. Till I become a danger to my family, she gave me what was left of her powers then died stopping my powers for the time."_

"_Sorry"_

"_She was in a lot of pain and wanted to die, she told me that she did so she died."_

"Jean, what is the answer to question 11?" The teacher asked, pointing to the board.

Jason smiled, standing up the class appeared frozen. "I gotta go talk to Shaw about arguing with a teacher, see ya later" he said grabbing his backpack stopping at the board to write the answer.

"How did you do this?" She asked standing up.

"I'm a mutant, remember" he walked out of the room, returning everything to normal after Jean sat back down.

"Jean, what is the answer to question 11?" the teacher repeated himself, she looked at the board "-5?"

"Correct."

* * *

Jason walked into the hallway, finding Shaw sitting on top of some lockers. "Its probably just like your pathways back in that cave."

"Yeah I ate though the wall" he said quietly "sometimes the paople would try to climb though, but thay would just gat stuck an' scraam."

He stuck out his hand "time to come down." Shaw looked at him before jumping down and landing on all four. Jason put his hand back in his pocket before leaning against the lockers. "Don't you want a normal life?" Shaw raised an eye brow as he poorly stood up.

"A normal life, like a house, a wife, maybe a kid, a job, stuff like that?"

He scratched the back of his head "my dad said kids are jest a way to show off, so no. I'd live in my cave again if anywhere. And I like workin' for ya."

"My grandfather died for my mother, my mom died for me, I'll die for my kid."

"I won't let ya die"

"Not your choice. I'm gonna die from my own powers."

He crossed his arms "still ain't gonna die."

Jason lightly smiled "well eating just meat ain't gonna keep ya livin' much longer."

"I've been livin' off of meat me whole life." "Water ain't meat, ether are apples or candy."

"Well those don't count"

The bell rang loudly the classroom doors all opened up quickly, the halls filled with loud students talking to friends. Shaw and Jason stood their ground, the two both being people who wouldn't move for anybody "you should go to class" "school isn't my thing" Jason quickly cut him off by saying "I know and thats why I think you'll like this class." "Cooking?" "Just go, pay attention, take notes," "fine. Bye" Shaw said walking away towards his class.

Jason stood there for a moment "so how did I do Scotty?" he asked Scott with a smirk as he looked towards him. Scott wasn't sure what to think of him as he walked over to him.

"The professor may trust you but do you really think that controlling them will help them?" Jason put his hands in his pockets "I don't control them, not anymore then professor does" he said calmly knowing that losing control could cost the lives of everyone else.

"We both have the same goal, just find our own ways to solve it" "I know your powers and you could control them. Help Ava control her powers then use that to become more powerful, get a few mutants as back up. I don't believe you." Scott said as Jason walked closer to him.

"You're right, if I wanted I could control Jean and have her, just like Charles could. but as he is always saying mutants are only as dangerous as they want to be." He paused as the bell rang "bye Scott" he said quietly turning and leaving for class.

Ava looked at Jason walking with him to class "Scott still doesn't trust you?" "Right now," he paused to looked back at Scott as he left his own way "who knows who he trusts."

She nodded "everything okay? You seem nerve," he said looking at her unsure. "Its just being around so many people and the teachers, and" "its hard to handle, I do have the next two periods with you for a reason." She lightly smiled "thanks, then we shouldn't be late huh?"

"We had reasons for being late so I think we can get by" he said.

* * *

**It really sucks when you loss your internet connection as you update a story!  
Seriously, so what did y'all think? Personally I think it could use some work but I always say that kind of stuff! This guy in my art class always thinks I'm being too hard on myself by grading my drawings 3's and 4's when he thinks they should be 5's! He's really nice, and really smart!**

**well anyways, please review and well bye!**

**PS I finally figured out how this'll end and some good scenes! Danger room training is next chapter!**


	4. Training

**I kind of just like to get stuff started but I figured that i'd slow down a bit. Anyways I plan on finishing this plot at like chapter 7 or 8 since they were only planning on staying there for a week. If I'm not busy and people want me to then I'll continue to like chapter 20 at the least. But I'm failing a few classes, have classes to worry about so sorry if it feels like I'm taking my time.**

**Also, the beginnings are just flashbacks that I thought were important enough to be said but probably wouldn't be mentioned. **

_**

* * *

7 years ago, Southern Texas 14:49 **_

_Water dripped from the top of a cave down to the ground. "Come on Johnny its this way" a young British man yelled back to his friend. The two and three others were climbing in a cave, even though the cave had been marked 'Dangerous' they continued inside. _

_As they always said, danger was their middle name._

_They were pretty deep in the cave and having fun. "Ahhhhh!" One screamed, jumping back "what man?" a young man asked his friend. "Something moved!" _

"_Tom you're goin' crazy" he said, not making his friend feel any better. "I swear I saw something! It was like a person or animal!" _

_One of members of the group was trailing behind, the light in his hand was scanning the wall, catching a large creature climbing into a cave. He screamed running to the others "there really is something in this cave! I saw it!" _

_The two leaders sighed, looking back at them "there is nothing here, just a few bugs. Now get over it or get out of here" he said coldly to them before continuing. _

"_Then I'm getting out of here" "Yeah, I'm not going to be lunch for some monster!" "Right behind ya" The three headed back towards the exit. "Shouldn't we stick together? If somethin' down here then we'd have no chance against it." _

"_We're just going to get out of here, before what it is gets us. Right Tom?" He looked back, only seeing his one friend. "Wheres Tom?" His friend asked, moving closer to him. _

_His eyes followed his helmet's light up to Tom's dead body. He was hung a good 20 feet above them. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" their two friends screamed in fear, their voices eoched though out the caves. His other friend started running at full speed out of the cave. "I'm not gonna die like they did, I'm getting the hell out of here." _

_He stopped punching the rocks that stopped him from his only exit, he looked back as he noticed the two screams had stopped and there was a new scream. _

"_Someone help me! Help!" he yelled "Someon-" he was cut off as the back of his head was hit by a rock. _

_**

* * *

Present:: The Lab of the Xavier Institute**_

"Wait, wait! Professor, I might hurt her!" "Yeah professor, I'd personally not like to end up in a coma or hurt from this." The two girls protested.

Jason sighed looking between Ava and Rogue. "May's powers could over power Rogue enough to give her complete control over her powers," Jason started "but there is a small chance of Rogue losing her power or Rogue taking Ava's powers" Charles said not wanting to leave out anything. "There is also a chance if that happens that Rogue could take some of May's memories."

"If this really wise? I mean there are something that Rogue probably wouldn't want to know." Jason noticed that the two were nerves, both had something they didn't want to be know to the other while both wanted their powers. "It could happen but you could both end up with full control over your powers and you have to take chances with everything."

"Fine" Rogue said pulling her gloves off "okay."

The two stood in professor Xavier's office as Charles and Jason watched, still unsure of what could happen.

Their fingertips were only inches apart, Ava scared to touch her. Rogue quickly closed her eyes, their fingertips touching. Her powers were taking Ava's powers well Ava's powers were taking Rogue's.

Both pulled away knowing more about each other then they ever expected, speechless.

"Jason" Ava said looking at him, worried. He looked at Rogue before stretching out a hand towards Rogue "here, shake my hand."

She slowly took it surprised that she didn't knock him out as she felt power from her hand. He pulled away "Rogue must have Ava's powers for the moment" Charles said.

"I got more then just her powers, professor" Rogue said, not enjoying the memories she got. Ava pulled her gloves out for pocket then slipped them on "sorry."

She quickly walked out of the room, she always hated when someone knew her past. Whenever they knew they saw her as a different person, they saw her as a slut. A slut who slept with people even though she didn't want to. In the end that was how her step father died, he had licked her cheek and had a heart attack, shortly after, Jason found her.

It didn't matter if he had since she was scared of any guy. All the ones who had hurt her, the ones who liked it rough, and her step father was never nice to her after her mother's death.

Jason looked at Charles then at Rogue before walking to the door and pausing "I'm going to talk to her, if your powers come back then please tell me." He said calmly, continuing his way to her.

He found her sitting under a tree outside, quietly as her legs were pulled close to her body, a way he'd seen her one too many times before.

His arms held her as he sat down behind her, pulling her to him.

"Jason, I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes as she did, sitting against his body as he sat against the tree. "You shouldn't be sorry for anything, you did a great job. I know what went wrong now." His words went with his heart beat as he spoke, her head rested on his chest. "What went wrong?"

"If you weren't scared then you would've given her more power, I should've known that." She looked up at him "do I have control of my body?" She asked.

"You should be in control" he said looking at her as she quickly kissed him, not wanting to hurt him. She could see the light blush across his face and smiled. He relaxed with her resting her head near his, his arm was around her waist as her arm laid on his chest. The sun light shinned though the leaves above them.

"Thanks"

* * *

Rogue sighed. She could see the two from her dorm window, not very much just enough to know. "We traded powers right? So how can you be so close to someone?" She asked herself hopping for an answer from someone. 

"How can you be able to touch someone?" She asked, always wanting to be close to someone but unable to be close because of her powers.

"Actually his powers allow him to turn off his senses so he doesn't feel her touching him and then shes unable to take his powers." Tonio said, standing in her doorway as he looked around the room.

"Doesn't he want her to touch him?"

"Its funny that he does but doesn't wanna lose his powers or be over powered and hurt someone."

She looked back at him "what are his powers?"

"Basically, he could control you to touch me or stop your heart from beating pretty easily." He said slowly walking towards her.

"_Tonio, Rogue, please report to the danger room for a training session" _the professor said telepathy to them and the rest of the two teams.

"I guess your powers are back, c ya in the danger room" he said with a light smile before leaving her room for the boy's locker room in the basement.

* * *

"Whats with da uniforms?" Hack asked glad his tail could be free as he crawled up the walls then let his arms hang as his feet stayed stuck to the ceiling. His uniform was the basic dark blue x men uniform without any clothing on his stomach, below his knees or past his elbows, so he could move more easily. 

"Yeah I wonder how long they'll last" Tonio said before putting his gas mask on. His own dark blue uniform was more like spike's with yellow fingerless gloves.

"Last time we had uniforms they were ripped and had met alchemy" he smiled at the memory of the training session.

"Lets try to avoid ripping, burning, or ruining these uniforms in anyway" Jason said, not sure about this training from past experience. Slipping on his gloves to complete his dark red and blue with yellow uniform.

"You're no fun boss man" Hack said smiling as he dropped onto the top of the lockers on all fours. Jason looked at him, giving him a deadly look before he rolled off the lockers and fell to the floor below. "Ouch" Tonio said laughing at him.

* * *

Ava sat outside the danger room, worried about the training. She was glad that Jason would be there with her, but what Xavier had said to them beforehand, that you're not always with a team and that sometimes you're alone. Of course he had said it another way that didn't sound so lonely. 

"Hey Ava," Scott said before she stood up, taking a step back from him. "You're going to be on Jason's team" he looked at her, surprised that she had taken a step away from him unlike most girls who took two steps to him. She was actually afraid of him.

"Okay" she said walking into the danger room with a deep breath, trying to relax somewhat. She got tense just by being around guys so, since Jason was stuck getting their uniforms he got her a looser dark blue and red sleeveless one. "Rogue, Jean, May, Shaw and Scott as team leader will one team. While Jason is leader of his team with Kurt, Kitty, Ava, and Tonio." Hideaki said glad he wasn't stuck in training since he was only nine years old.

"Since we're all together I'd like to add a rule" he said calmly looking at Shaw "no killing, I can heal a cut but not a life" he said towards Shaw.

"Is just me or did it just like get colder" Kitty asked rubbing her shoulders "whats with the new rule?". "Shaw can eat though anything and doesn't know right from wrong. Tonio poisoned his father and his three siblings, his mom is in a coma while his sisters barely lived though it." She paused "Ava an' me have had our fair share of kills. Jason himself has killed a number of business people, and a hand full of mutants just to get where he is" She said sighing at the memories.

"Woah, you've like killed someone?!" Kitty asked loudly. May quickly Kitty's mouth with her hands "Shhhhhhh! Yes and somethings shouldn't be known and killin' is one of those things" she said into her ear. "Ladies, would you like to join us for some training in the danger room?" Scott asked them before the two walked into the large metal room called the danger room.

The danger room appeared as a large snowy forest, the snow wasn't cold and the air wasn't freezing but just looking, made everyone feel a bit colder. It was snowing making it harder for them to find each other. "Your teams each have five minutes to plan and get to your places before the training begins" Hank's voice said to their headsets as he watched with Charles.

* * *

"Hey Scott's team goin' against Jason's team" Berzerker or better known as Ray said to Sam (Cannonball) and Jubilee, who were interested in the winning team. 

The three quickly rushed to the elevator then quietly past Hank's office, "didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Jamie asked stopping them in their tracks. "Jamie!" Ray said quietly in a loud way.

"Where are you guys going? Can I come?" he asked "Only if you're quiet" Jubilee said, knowing he'd come with or without their permission.

* * *

"5 minutes are up" "they got watches, they'll know" Logan said to Hank, crossing his arms as he noticed the three students while Hank lightly chuckled.

The two were in the control room because they were given the duty to give them a few surprises..

* * *

"Kurt, transport to May then ask her what their plan is" Jason said with a smirk. "What?" Kurt asked, confused. "May's cursed to tell the truth" Tonio said, enjoying the memory.

The German and the Italian mutant both smiled "she seriously as to tell the truth?" Kitty asked. "Yeah" Ava replied quietly.

"Back to the plan" Jason started looking between them "once you learn about the plan get out and transport back. Be careful of Shaw, if possible transport him to the ceiling or stop him in his tracks. Kitty, go with Tonio after we get the information from May then get as close as you can from them, Ava, you're with Kurt and me."

"So whens this gonna start?" Ava asked them looking at her watch "been six minutes already so lets get this started!" Tonio said. "Kurt?"

"Done" he disappeared to the ceiling, then as soon as he saw May he disappeared down to her.

"Hey" he said quickly to her "I don't wanna hurt you Kurt" she said as she picked up a rock that changed into a long steel pole.

"Where are the others?"

"Rogue's with Shaw, and Jean is with Scott" she covered her ears "how did you know? Why are you asking me?!"

Kurt smiled "cause you have to tell the truth."

"They didn't tell me anything"

"I bet they didn't tell you where Shaw and Rogue are going" Kurt said walking towards her as she walked backwards from him.

"Shaw is sniffing out Ava and Jason" she covered her mouth and mubbled the rest then covered her ears and closed her eyes "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la I'm not listening! La la la la la la la la" she said loudly.

Kurt transported out then took Tonio with him as he transported back within a minute. "Glad you're not listening, so why don't you take a nap" Tonio said as he took off his mask and blow purple smoke at her. "I'm not listening" she opened her eyes to him "Tonio?" she said quietly before falling to the ground, asleep.

Kurt picked her up and transported her with Tonio back to Ava, Kitty, and Jason.

* * *

"Kurt got May"

"Jason's team gonna win"

Now Jamie stood with Jubilee, Sam, Ray, Roberto (Sunspot), Amara (Magma), and Tabitha (Boom-Boom) as they all watched the training. Everyone would've been cheering for one of the new teams if Logan wasn't watching them every two minutes.

"Na, Scott's team going to win" Ray said watching from the window. "He's got Rogue and Jean on his team." Roberto said.

* * *

Kurt set May on the snowy ground. "Kurt, go find Rogue and Shaw then take Ava and Tonio with you to them." "Okay Dokay" Kurt said before transporting out "Ava, short out May's powers" "yes sir" she said placing her hand on May's forehead as Tonio waited. 

"So like what am I suppose to do?" Kitty asked "you can't attack them and I don't want you to get in the way with Tonio, Kurt and Ava so just stay here. I don't know how Scott would plan on attacking thats why I want you to stay here with me."

"Fine but just sitting around here, is like totally boring" Kitty said, looking for Kurt on the ceiling. A loud explosion were off just as Kurt returned "I found them."

"Thats good but we need to get to higher ground" Jason said before looking back at the smoke. "Tonio, go with Kitty, Ava, and me there. Kurt get May to higher ground. If something happens tell us and transport to area 10" he pointed to an area near the opposite end of the danger room.

"Then lets like get going" Kitty said before taking off with Tonio towards where the explosion came from. "I gave you more power so you should be able to transport around more then normally." Ava said before running off after Jason and the rest.

She stopped looking around, "Jason?" she asked not hearing his response then continued forward. "Jason? Kitty?" she asked again, fear taking over her as she felt someone powerful coming towards her, she turned around "Tonio? Jason?" she asked feeling the power coming closer to her as she saw a red blast shoot though the smoke.

"Ava?" Jason said before being hit in the chest and flying backwards to a tree behind him. "I didn't expect that Scott" he quickly healed and looking around, sensing of any human life. _Where did he go? _He asked himself as he walked around his target. Scott. _He has to be in the center, why is he waiting for me? Shouldn't he be attacking already?_He asked himself, confused.

"Come on Scott, lets see that blast of your's" he yelled before get what he asked for. His back slid down the tree trunk, a loud groan could be heard from him as he healed.

"Like where are you guys?" Kitty asked, knowing Scott was around somewhere from the blast she saw earlier.

"Where did you go? I can't see though this god damn smoke! So you better fucking speak up before I go crazy!" Tonio yelled, his temper getting the best of him as he yelled.

He froze as he heard a scream.

* * *

Scott looked at Jean "shouldn't we check it out? Shaw could've been caught" Rogue said as she stood with Jean and Scott out of the smoke that was still there after the explosion. 

"Shaw was suppose to come back if anything happened. That smoke might've been caused by Tonio and then if we entered he would have full control of all of us" Scott said.


	5. Chasin' Mice

"Join me Blood, join me as your grandfather did and become stronger then ever before. Take over this world with me Blood." Magneto said to the powerful boy.

The backyard of the Californian mansion was full of people for the funeral of the recent death of the woman who lived there. Not very many people were there to actually morn her death just to talk to the other businessmen and hopefully get the chance of their careers.

The young twelve year old wore a black and red suit, his short brown hair was neatly combed back but his bangs still fell in front of his eyes as he looked up at the older man, who wore a similar suit. He couldn't be blamed for the frown across his face since it was his mother who had died. She was more then his mother, and had wanted to cry for her death but had also been beaten and yelled at not to.

He had meet Magneto many times in his lifetime. His mother introduced him to him when he was only three when his powers had already shown and caused pain to others for years. He didn't know it but anyone who wanted mutant power wanted him. A weak young boy who could kill anyone he wanted to was just what anyone wanted.

His eyes darkened "my grandfather wanted to take over the world but need you and Charles to help him. But you two were both scared of his power and left him to die, then you both went after my mother. Charles gave up and understood her reasons for not joining him in helping mutants while you scared her into keeping you alive for the next thirty years. And now you want me to help you stay alive." He paused while Eric gave him a cold look.

"I don't trust you and definitely not going to help you" he finished quietly. "You probably know by now that it only takes one piece of metal to kill someone" "and who are you going to kill? Me? Fine, kill me. My family? Like I care about them." He smiled "kill everyone here and I wouldn't give a damn."

"Your father will find out one day young Blood, and when that happens a murder will be blamed on you." He said before walking away from him as a bald man in a wheel chair approached him followed by a red headed girl his age. The bald man had found the young boy's choice of words to be that of someone strong, someone who wasn't going to give up.

The boy definitely had his father's natural gift of putting power in his words and to appear strong even when hes completely weak. His mother didn't have ether of those skills, she was weak because she had a bad start in life from the beginning, she was always strong but never tried or wanted to be. He had his mother's want to die and also her smile when it showed, along with her blood red hair and matching eyes that were changed to a normal color.

"I'm sorry for your lost Jason, your mother was a very gifted person." The bald man said before the young boy turned to face him. A smile appeared for a moment on his face before his smile dropped. "Hello Mr. Xavier, if you're here to get me to join you in some crazy take over the world thing then don't look at me" he said, guessing that was why he was talking to him and the young red head to lightly laugh.

"Jason, I'd like you to meet one of my students. Jean Grey," he looked at the girl and she lightly smiled to him "Jean, this is Jason Manning." "Hi" she said to him "yeah, hi" he said back to her.

"I would like you to join Jean and my other students at my school, your mother was going to teach at the school at some time. You wouldn't become a danger to the students and you wouldn't be a danger to the people around you." He leaned close to him "you don't have to change your hair color ether." He said, remembering what his mother had said about him not likely to wear contracts or get his hair dyed.

He looked at them, knowing that he couldn't go. And Jean being allowed to use her powers figured she should say something to get him to come. "Its a lot of fun, there are a lot of mutants there like us. And all the teachers there are funny unlike the teachers at most schools."

"Jason" his father yelled to him, thinking that the young boy might say something about the beating he took last night or something that he shouldn't say. "Maybe I will but my dad wants me here for a while with my brother and sister" he smiled. "Bye Mr. Xavier, bye Jean" he said before running over to his father.

"Professor, do you think that Jason is going to come to the school?" She asked looking at him. "I have a feeling he will." He answered as he watched the young boy talk to his father.

* * *

"So who's there? Like what powers do they have?" Jason asked as he buckled his seatbelt in the back seat of the car after a flight on Xavier's private jet with Jean and Logan. 

"Theres Kevin and he can Morph into anyone, Calvin who can Mimic anyone's powers, Cecilia, she can make like a force field around herself, Scott makes blasts come out of his eyes, then theres Tessa and shes a telepathic like professor Xavier and me. Ororo has like storm powers, John and Mr. Henry are super strong, Theresa is like her dad and has a sonic scream and flight, Alli can make sound light."

"Wow, do they all go to school there?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone goes to school or at least lives there."

"Hey you two, we're at the school." Logan said looking back at them.

Jason looked out the window as he saw the students mostly just playing around on a nice day. A teen aged boy with four arms threw a baseball at another teenager who changed into a baseball player and threw the ball back. While a pair of girls danced to some music and a few students were using their powers to have some fun.

"Why is everyone acting like nothing is wrong? And just doing what they want to do?"

"Because nothing is wrong, we're safe here."

"Its not safe anywhere, we'll be attacked no matter where we are." He said quietly looking out the window.

"You're safe here Jason, everyone is. Otherwise we wouldn't be here" Jean said softly to him, knowing he was scared.

"Listen kid, if it ain't safe here then where is it?" Logan asked him. "I don't know, but theres gotta be somewhere safer."

"Well there might be but till then, you might as well hang here" he said parking the car in the garage.

He got the boy's bag out of the car's trunk as a few students came over to meet the new student. A student came up to him from behind and picked him up.

"So I guess he's the new student" he said holding Jason in the air by shirt. "Jean" Jason said scared "don't be scared kid" he said setting him on his shoulder. "Micheal won't hurt you, or he'd get in trouble if he did" Jean lightly laughed as Jason held onto his head, afraid.

Jason slowly let go of his head, still scared but not as much before Micheal set him back down on the ground.

Micheal was large muscled teenager, his red shirt was made with four sleeves for each of his arms as his black hair was under a baseball cap. He stuck out his hand "I'm Micheal, also known as Forearm, welcome to the Institute" he lightly smiled and Micheal's hand moved up and down "I'm Jason, also known as Blood."

"So do you have telekinesis kind of powers? And I'm Tessa by the way" a young girl with orange hair and blue eyes said.

"No, I can control the blood and body of any human" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Scott walked outside with Charles, the young Scott was glad to see that Jean was back. "Scott, could you show Jason to his new room" professor Xavier asked him.

"Sure professor" he said before Jason grabbed his backpack and followed him, followed by Jean. "Told you it'd be fun here" Jean said to him as she noticed he was smiling.

* * *

"Now Jason, focus on Logan." Charles said as Jason worked on controlling his powers with Logan as his target. They were outside away from everyone at the school for a private lesson. 

He stretched out his arm, opening his hand towards Logan as he fell to the ground behind him. "Good job" Charles said to him as he looked at the unconscious Logan "now wake him up."

His eyes closed as he tried to wake up Logan. When his eyes opened Logan let out a scream as he quickly woke up. "Gees kid, tryin' to kill me?"

"I didn't mean to" he said, innocently. He pat him hard on the back nearly knocking him to the ground "its okay kid. I got a healin' factor for a reason."

"Jason, why don't you get back to class" Charles said to him "okay, sorry" he said before running back inside. Logan fell to the ground, gripping his shirt in pain.

"Logan? He asked him, seeing that he was in more pain then he had ever seen anyone in. "Maybe he was tryin' to kill me" Logan said, standing up. "I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?"

"Jason's mother once told me that she had to steal other's life force in order to stay alive, because her own powers were taking away her life force in order to use her powers."

**

* * *

Current Time:: 5:31 pm, The Xavier Institute's Danger Room**

"Jason" Ava said quietly into the headset. Her body ached in pain from a blast a few seconds earlier. She fell to the ground when she saw the blast coming her way "Scott! Stop it!" she yelled hoping Scott was kind enough to help her.

She stood up and ran stopping to duck at a blast, "Jason" she ran forward and hugged him. "Jason, Scott's blasting anything that moves, you gotta stop him."

"It's not Scott," he said watching the blast shoot out towards someone away from them. "Then who is?"

"Well, its ether someone who isn't alive or a robot" he said pulling her down to the ground with him. "That'd be really cool if it wasn't shooting at us" she looked up. "Can you find anyone?"

She looked around as a beam shot towards someone "Shaw is to the Southeast, Kitty is heading to the safe zone, and Tonio is getting shot at."

"Tonio drop to the ground, now!" Someone yelled before Tonio dropped to the ground.

"Jean" the person yelled after a red blast hit the robot and the robot smashed into the ground.

Tonio stood up and pulled off his mask, the area smoke becoming clearer air. Ava had her arms around Jason, half scared. He slowly sat up and noticed her pain as she sat up "hold up" he stopped her, slowly healing her.

He looked at Scott surprised "wow, what are you guys doing here?"

"Savin' y'all what else?" Rogue said pulling Ava up as Jason stood up. "Thanks" Ava said "but we might as well end this already." Tonio said turning the air into knock out gas.

Rogue, Scott and Jean fell to the ground as Shaw laid face first in the ground. Before she fell to the ground Jason catch her and held her in his arms.

"We got Scott, Jean, Rogue, Shaw, and May. We won man" Tonio said checking that Scott and Jean were asleep.

"Yeah you guys won," Hank said switching the room back to normal. "Now wake them up" He said to them before Logan watched him as he snapped his fingers and the four of them woke up.

"We lost" Rogue said getting up. Scott stood then helped Jean up with a smile.

"You guys didn't lose really, we just got lucky." Tonio said heading off towards the locker room as he dragged, the still asleep Shaw behind him.

"Did we win?" Ava asked, half asleep as Jason set her down "yup." May kicked Jason in the back "you jerk! You cheated" she said, not very happy about her secret being known.

"You're the one who got cursed" Jason said with a smirk as he left with Ava. "Cursed?" Scott asked confused by the word he heard in books and fairy tells.

"I dated this mutant with the power to curse people and I lied to him a few times so he made me tell the truth all the time to anyone" she said covering her mouth. "Nice goin' kid" Rogue said leaving with Kitty and Kurt for the locker rooms.

Jason ran a hand though his wet hair, leaning against the railing to the balcony in his room. The cold November air felt nice during the night. He could see Shaw chasing a rabbit though the woods, his movements were quick but quiet. After Xavier had told him not to kill anymore animals he would just chase them around. Following the rabbit to their holes then chasing after a snake or a lizard.

"Hey," Ava said from the doorway before walking over to him. "Hey, how are you?" he asked not looking back at her. She knew him too well that when he was alone, he didn't want to be.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his chest as she lightly rested her head next to his and could see Shaw chasing the rabbit.

Though she'd never tell him, he was starting to become his father. She knew he didn't want to be cold, that he wanted everyone to get along, that was why he didn't spend time with his father or his siblings. They all had the life they wanted but he never could or at least thats what he thought.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She asked him, looking at the blank expression across his face. She her back against the railing then put her hands on his and softly smiled at him.

He barely smiled and looked at her "you should smile more." He playfully stick his tongue out "too bad." "Why not? You have a cute smile."

"Don't you have a test to study for or something?"

"I'm from Germany, I can pass an American German test." She said with a thick German voice "yeah, I shouldn't have placed y' in that advanced placement German class."

She smiled at him "so think you'll be opening your school by next year?"

"Theres a high chance. A few students or teachers might go there since their families live closer there then here." He looked at her "are you going to go back to Germany at some point?"

"Not a chance, I made the newspapers there as "the girl who caused her father's heart attack" I'll go back there as soon as Hack graduates from college." She said before they both watched Hack run straight into a tree. "Dammit!" He yelled for a moment as he rubbed the spot that had hit the tree trunk.


End file.
